LT and TNF are known as lymphokines which damage tumor cells. For example, LT is described in Ryuichi Aoki et al., SHIN-MENEKIGAKU SOSHO, Vol.6, "Lymphokine", pp.87-105 (1979), published by Igaku-Shoin, Tokyo, In Vitro Method in Cell-Mediated Immunity, edited by B. R. Bloom & P. R. Glade, published by Academic Press, Inc. (1971), and Cellular Immunology, Vol.38, pp.388-402 (1978); and TNF is described in E. A. Carswell et al., Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the U.S.A., Vol.72, No.9, pp.3,666-3,670 (1975), and Lymphokines, Vol.2, pp.235-272, "Tumor Necrosis Factor", edited by E. Pick, published by Academic Press, Inc. (1981).
Recently, H. Ohnishi et al. disclosed an antioncotic lymphokine glycoprotein in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 146,293/83, while we disclosed an antioncotic glycoprotein in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.126,228/85.